Diamond
by I'm Always A Keeper
Summary: The number eight meant nothing to the Keepers. Nothing. Until Jess wrote about it in her journal. Now it means something. The captivating twists and turns enclose you in a grand adventure produced by the Keepers once again. K Just in case:]
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! Don't worry people! I didn't die! :] I have been **_BUSY _**with school. I apologize for not completing my other kk story! :C I lost interest in it which is a bad habit of mine :P I might complete it when I have more time tho! ;) Without further adieu… Read! =D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney! I know it's disappointing! But I was told that if you work for ANY part of Disney, (even at the stores in Oklahoma and France) you get into the Disney Parks **FREE**! So I have my future job planned B]  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Intro: **

Eight.

Jessica knew how to draw it at a young age. The big circle on the bottom, the small one on the top. But what did it matter? It happened to recur throughout her journal. She and Amanda, who introduced themselves as sister, had powers. Hers being the ability to see the future. She wouldn't see them coming, and they would come at the most bizarre times. Some would come at night and some in the day. She made sure to always carry around something to write with. Because her so-called dreams could literally mean life or death.

She let the pencil lead flow down through the pencil and onto the sheet of collage ruled notebook paper. No thought went into the sketch until she was done. She looked sideways at the eight wondering if it was supposed to be the infinity sign, which could make more sense on many occasions. Amanda could help her. She heard Amanda's moan from the top bunk, suggesting that Jess turn off the Barnes and Noble's reading light. Jess glanced at her ihome perched on her bedside table reading _2:13am_. Help and questions will have to wait until morning. She flipped the switch on her light, closed the leather-bound journal, placed it carefully in the crack between the bed and the wall, and flipped over with her blankets wrapped snug around her.

Sooooo? XD Is it decent?! Do you like it?! Not much description but there will be more laterrrr!

Go and review! 3


	2. 1 Watched

Wow! Thank you those who reviewed and read XD I was so excited to see that! You guys made my day;) So while it's on my mind and while I have time, I am writing my second chapter! :]

Disclaimer: I own Disney! : ) Jkjkjk I don't….. Yet O.o

**Chapter One:**

"Eight? Really?" Finn Whitman questioned Amanda who were walking side by side on their way to school. They both went to the same high school while the other Keepers attended different ones. "What's special about 8?"

"That's what Jess and I have been wondering the past three hours." Amanda replied, kicking leaves that crumpled beneath her feet. "I know that 7 is a perfect number… But 8?"

"Have you texted the Keepers about it?" He said referring to their friends. "Philby might know."

"Yah. Willa didn't have a clue. Jess let me use her itouch to talk to her on FaceTime before Nash woke up." Amanda and Jessica both lived under the roof of , the woman in charge or the girls' orphanage. If the Overtakers haven't scared you, Mrs. Nash will. She provided food at precisely 6:30a.m., 12:15p.m., and 7:45p.m. She demanded lights out by 9:30 and expected everyone down the stairs by 6:15. All six of the girls have sneaked out at least once. Jess and Amanda more so than the others due to Kingdom Keeper based emergencies.

They walked up to the front steps of the school. Trotting to the top the first bell began to ring.

"Ok. Meet up at lunch and talk to the others on the phone. If Jessica dreamed this, it's _definitely _not something to ignore.

"Agreed. See you at noon!" Amanda seemed shaky about the whole thing.

"It's a number!" Finn yelled over his shoulder while walking in to the building. "Nothing to worry about!" He winked and continued striding.

Amanda felt eyes on her. She looked around, remembered Finn's words, and walked in after him.

_Nothing to worry about_.

Thanks for reading! Super sorry it's short once again! :P R,R, and R! :] I'm tired so I would have written more… But it's like 11:15…. Soooo… Thanks! ;]


End file.
